Between Breaks
by Cielooo
Summary: BTT, no pairing / Penasaran apa pembicaraan anak-anak saat latihan musik? Mungkin... mereka akan membicarakan lagu? Atau mungkin jadi membicarakan hal yang makin menyimpang? / Setting AU, elementary BTT / untuk FFC Infantrum When I was Elementary School / DLDR, onegai?


Ada yang penasaran anak-anak yang mempersiapkan pertunjukkan saat kelulusan mereka itu ngomong apa saja waktu istirahat mereka? Diceritakan di dalam sudut pandang narator, dan ditambah seorang guru yang terpaksa menemani anak-anak.

* * *

**Between Breaks**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(For Infantrum challenge)

* * *

"Temponya diperlambat, Francis!" ujar Pak Guru Roderich Edelstein saat trio ensemble musik itu selesai memainkan lagu yang mereka pilih, _You Raise Me Up_. Tidak tau? Itu lho, yang jadi openingnya Romeo x Juliet. Masih nggak tau? …ya sudah deh. Francis Bonnefoy, sang pemain biola itu hanya mengangguk. "Memang boleh kalian mengatur temponya sesuka kalian. Memang kalian mau selambat apa, sih?" tanya Pak Roderich.

"Seperti…" Gilbet Beilschmidt, sang pemain piano pun memainkan keyboard itu, dengan tempo yang cukup lambat. Setidaknya lebih lambat dari permainan mereka yang tadi. "…itu." Katanya setelah menyelesaikan satu bait dari lagu yang akan mereka mainkan itu. Roderich pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu, Francis harus memainkannya lebih lambat, oke? Seperti… umm… saya pinjam dulu biolanya." Roderich pun dipinjamkan biola milik Francis yang berukuran tiga-per-empat itu, dan memainkan lagu itu dengan tempo selambat yang tadi Gilbert mainkan. "Selambat itu. Nah, untuk Antonio…" Roderich melihat ke arah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—sang pemain gitar—yang balik memberikan tatapan 'apaan-pak-saya-inosen'

Roderich melipat tangannya di depan dada. "…kamu sudah benar untuk _chord_nya, tapi permainanmu… terlalu bersemangat. Memang benar sih, di lirik '_You raise me up'_ yang mendekati akhir, musiknya makin keras. Tapi selanjutnya lembut. Jadi, kalau mau kamu harus menyesuaikannya dengan permainan Ludwig. Mengerti?" Antonio pun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi. Jari-jariku yang _awesome_ sudah tidak sabar untuk memainkan lagu itu lagi." Kata Gilbert dan diikuti anggukan dari kedua temannya itu. Dan mereka pun memulai memainkannya, pertama, solo biola oleh Francis. Kali ini Francis tidak berani memakai teknik _thriller_ karena dia ragu-ragu dan takut bahwa teknik itu malah terdengar aneh. Dan setelah 7 kali not ringan oleh Gilbert, Francis mengulang bagian solonya dengan iringan keyboard Gilbert.

Setelah itu, Gilbert memainkan bagian berikutnya diiringi dengan gitar Antonio dan beberapa tambahan nada di antara nada oleh Francis. Francis memang tidak mendapat begitu banyak not di bagian kedua karena di bagian pertama dia sudah memainkan solo. Sementara Antonio? Dia mendapat giliran sendiri.

Dan not-not itu dilantunkan sebagai penutup. Antonio pun menambahan penutupan yang indah. Francis pun menurunkan biola dan _bow_nya dan ditaruhnya di kedua pahanya. "Eh? Pak Roderich sedang pergi?" Francis melihat ke sekeliling ruangan musik, hanya ada dia, Gilbert, dan Antonio.

Francis menegakkan postur tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, kita beristirahat dulu, ya?" dan dibalas dengan anggukan kedua temannya itu.

**~##**''**##~**

Jadi, seperti ini keadaan di dalam ruangan.

Francis sedang bengong (mungkin memikiran adiknya,Sey dan Madeline), Gilbert sedang memainkan tombol-tombol di keyboard dengan noraknya. Seperti memainkan tuas yang bisa digerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri serta dibuat maju beberapa mili. Kegunaannya? Jika kita memencet suatu not, not itu akan menggema. Antonio? Dia dengan noraknya juga ikut memainkan tuas itu.

"Coba kita beginikan…" oke, bahkan kosakatanya benar-benar bahasa sehari-hari. Gilbert pun memutar suatu tombol dan dia memencet suatu not sebentara tangan satunya lagi menggerakan tuas itu, dan suaranya tidak keluar. Setelah itu, dia memutar balik tombol itu, terdengar gaung. "Keren banget!" Antonio tersenyum berseri-seri.

Francis pun tertarik, "Hey, hey, lagi main apaan sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos (padahal kalau sudah besar mesum) sambil berjalan mengelilingi Antonio dan berdiri di dekat keyboard (yang kebetulan dipakai) Gilbert. Gilbert dan Antonio pun kembali memainkan tombol itu. Diikuti oleh Francis yang juga penasaran dan ikut-ikutan memainkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat memainkan tombol itu beberapa saat, Francis pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Francis pun memainkan lagu yang didengar oleh Alice sebagai Ave Maria. "Pasti 'Tonio masih penasaran ini lagu apaan, kesesesese…" Gilbert tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Iya, ya. Lagu yang itu. Ohonhonhonhon…" Francis pun ikutan ketawa. Antonio masih berwajah _what-the-heck _karena tidak mengerti lagu apa yang dimaksud. "Sudahlah! Kalian iseng banget, sih! Kasih tau aja, napa!" Antonio masih terkekeh-kekeh walau omongannya sudah serius.

"Itu lho, yang Pak Roderich kasih liat video-nya! Yang konser peringatan Johannes Sebastian Bach! Yang lain-lain pada pake peralatan keren, si itu sendiri yang nggak keren peralatannya!" dan ditambah anggukan dari Francis, "Yang seperti ini…" Francis pun menyatukan kedua tangannya dalam bentuk itu lho! Yang biasa di film-film kung fu! Yang ada dialog 'Iya, suhu! Aku akan menjalankan misi ini blablabla…' itu! Dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya lalu membuat ritme menggunakan hembusan napasnya.

"IYAA! Yang seperti itu!" Gilbert pun menunjuk Francis dengan hebohnya. Sementara Antonio hanya mengagguk-angguk. "Gua masih nggak ngerti, lho. Yang mana sih?" tanyanya dengan polos. Dan Francis pun memberikan tatapan 'seriusan lo? Lo pikun apa emang dodol?' sementara Gilbert memberikan tatapan 'Yaelah ni anak, ketinggalan jaman apa ketinggalan otak?' intinya, meremehnya Antonio yang notabene pinter banget di kelas. (_Magical,_ kan? _Airhead_ tapi rengking)

"Gil, gue nyerah deh. Lo bisa nggak kasih tau si Tonio? Kayaknya ni anak emang lagi masa-masa pikunnya." Francis pun memberikan tatapan 'gue nyerah cuy, lo aja gih'

Gilbert yang mengingatkan dirinya bahwa orang _awesome _itu banyak akal pun berpikir keras ("Jangan keras-keras, Gil! Ntar 'pala lo keluar asep lagi!" "Ahaha… daritadi kalian ngomongin apaan sih?") sampai akhirnya _the self-proclaimed awesome _itu mendapat titik cerahnya.

"AHA! Nah, lagunya terdiri dari dua kata, kata pertama adalah plesetan dari salah satu kata di 'malam sebelum tahun baru'! Dan kata kedua adalah nama salah satu mantan pacarmu, sekaligus nama orang yang sangat berpengaruh di dalam agama K*****k! (disembunyikan karena akan mengandung SARA)" seru Gilbert sambil merenggangkan jari-jarinya.

"Mantan pacar apaan sih? Nggak ngerti…" Antonio masih memberikan tatapan sok inosen itu.

"Memang mantan pacarnya ada berapa sih? Sampai pakai salah satu…" suara Roderich tertangkap di telinga trio itu. "B-Bapak! Kapan bapak balik?" tanya Francis yang duduk persis di deket pintu. Yang juga merupakan satu-satunya pintu keluar dan pintu masuk. "Sejak daritadi, Franny." Gilbert pun mengeluarkan tawa kesesesese untuk melengkapi kalimat yang barusan dia katakan. Perfeksionis apa narsis? Terserah anda~

"Seriusan! Apaan sih?" Antonio mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memberikan tanda bahwa dia menyerah. "Heeehh… udah deh, gua bilangin. Itu lagunya AVE MARIA!" Gilbert teriak hampir menyamai toa. Udah begitu dia duduknya deket sama Antonio lagi. Budek beneran dah tu anak.

Antonio pun memasang tampang inosen lagi. "Oooh! Ave Maria! Iya, iya, 'ave' kan plesetannya 'eve'. Terus… Maria?" Gilbert dan Francis pun saling bertatapan. "Yaelah, yang dari Filipina itu! Maria Clara de la Cruz!" Francis kali ini yang teriak. Untung Roderich bisa menahan amarahnya. Kalau tidak? …mungkin mereka pulang-pulang sudah jam 5, dan punggungnya pegel-pegel perlu diurut.

Antonio pun akhirnya ngerti, "Apaan sih! Dia bukan mantanku, kok!" dan diikuti dengan tawa aneh macam _ohonhonhonhon _dan _kesesesesese_.

Roderich? Dia sudah memijit keningnya dari tadi. Membayangkan kenapa mereka bukannya latihan, malah becanda. Awas saja ya, kalau permainannya buruk waktu kelulusan. Ntar dipiting!

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**A/N: **Another GaJe entri by me~ kali ini aku membuatnya untuk mengikuti FFC Infantrum pertamaku! Duh senangnya~ akhirnya saya ngerti juga maksudnya apaan gitu. Fusosososo~ ceritanya? Tentang sekelompok anak-anak yang suka iseng dan sok tau tentang cinta-cintaan! Duh, kangen ya…

Ini merupakan kisah author sendiri, lho~ Cuma waktu itu yang mantan pacar namanya itu AV (baca: ave) dan bukan Maria. Dan… rasanya dia cocok banget jadi Antonio. Pinter-pinter airhead. Pokoknya mirip deh sama karakter BTT! Eits! Tapi yang Francis itu dia nggak pervert. Cuma saya kira yang jago biola itu kelihatannya si Ncis, jadi saya pakai BTT~ ngomong-ngomong, pertunjukkannya sukses dan kita nggak dipitek! YAAAY! Akhir kata…

**YUME, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovi (yang dipaksa ikut sama oyabun): **REVIEWnya dong~


End file.
